residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gory Storm
Yeah...there aren't enough people on this sight. Shouldn't we make a better attempt to introduce this site to other Resident Evil fans on Resident Evil wiki? Hyper Zergling 00:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Who makes a wiki for thier teen fanfiction? come on.... If you Have any suggestions, Hyper Zergling, feel free to take it up to the Resident Evil wiki. I don't know any thing else to do, someone already posted something about the Gory Storm fan fiction link on the main page of the Resident Evil wiki. User:Niermak 06:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) While I'm around I wanna make a post to say that I want some people to be admins. I'm barely on the site so some other people could help around and stuff. Post a message on my User talk page if you want to be an admin. User:Niermak 06:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Major Note Remember that this is a fanon about RESIDENT EVIL, not a bunch of conspiracies and non-sense. Remember that Resident Evil is based around zombies, horror, and viruses. If you have some random thing that has nothing to do with Resident Evil, take it somewhere else. User:Niermak 00:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Okay I'm saying most pages don't have anything to do with Resident Evil. It's a fanon based on Resident Evil. Where's Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca in all this? Most of it is just based on Raccoon City but that's all. More stuff needs to be on Resident Evil or it's not really a fanon on it. User:Niermak 20:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Almost there... We're almost at 100 articles, so well done everybody for their contributions to the site. The JobenX Virus 20:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) And we're there! Congragulations people, we have 100 articles, which is a milestone. I think a few people deserve some thanks. First lets thank Niermak, as I believe he is the one who had Gory Storm created? regardless, he dserves some credit. Secondly I think we owe an immense thank you to Hyper Zergling, who has been effectivley administrating this wiki for everyone, and has been very helpful and supportive of everyone who needed some assisstance. Also, I think some credit should go to myself (Selfish, who cares XD) and AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield, as we have been contributing heavily towards the site in terms of our own articles and continuety, so go us. Other than that, all thats left is to thank all the other contributers to this wiki for their help and support. Well done everybody! The JobenX Virus 21:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Heh, thanks. Hyper Zergling 22:27, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Glad to help. This is the best site. User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield New Layout As this site gains more and more attention, we need to ensure that it is kept tidy, so I ask users to make sure that the links they put on pages link to an existing article, and that users use the character and organisation templates to keep their own pages tidy. Now that thats out of the way, I think that a thank-you should go out to whoever gave the site a colour-change, bringing about the true Resident Evil feeling. I don't know who did it, I think it was re4, I'm not sure. Regardless, a thank-you should be given out anyway. Keep the ideas coming people! Thanks for your attention. The JobenX Virus 20:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) 200 articles I seem to be becoming quite the spokesman. Nonetheless, another milestone acheived. Well done everyone. The JobenX Virus 10:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) There an opening here? I'm from Tranquility Lane; the Fallout Fanon wiki, and was tipped on by a link in Re4leonscottkennedy's (wow that's a mouthful) userpage. I have a bit of experience roleplaying in wikis like these and I prefer to think that I can write some good characters. So, I have one question left for you guys: You got an opening for me? //--Radiation King 20:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) We're always ready and willing for new members to come around, so come one in and have fun! The JobenX Virus 11:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 300 Articles As more and more people join, more and more creations join our repatoir. Whether they are everyday, Average Joes like Gareth Knight, positivley-infected heroes like Dominic Lee, secret family members like Tony Wesker or die-hard monsters like Hannibal, they are all welcome to the site. Congragulations guys, another milestone achieved! 400+ Articles Yeah, nice work everyone who sees this. Just a note, I think it's alright to edit pages if grammar and punctuation is involved. I dunno if I said that before, but that stuff bugs me sometimes. Anyway, good job to JobenX Virus, Hyper Zergling, and that AlbertpwnsChrisRedfield or something, this wiki would be nothing without you guys. User:Niermak 06:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Just call me AWpCR. LOL! AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 17:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) 500 articles 600 articles 700 800 Nailing the 900 It's over 9000! is that a reference to DBZMister 83 23:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hell, it's about time Excuse me... I'm pretty new to the whole wiki thing so I was mostly just going to ask if anyone could help me, I'm super shy but I do like to make my own stories regarding some of my own characters and then Resident Evil characters, it would be vey nice if someone could lend me a helping hand and maybe tell me how all this works because I'm confused now TwT so thank you for reading and I hope to get atleast a little help so I can get started on posting my characters pages and everything, have a nice day. Rat-sized Licker 09:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) 1998...